


Move In

by ProsperDemeter



Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter
Summary: “Stay.”“I’ve missed way too many meetings, Pete, I can’t .”“No really, Har.” Peter pulled back, surprised by even himself and blinked down at the auburn haired boy below him. “ Stay .”
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Move In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts).



> F l u f f reigns supreme

* * *

**11.**

_You said you were going to leave but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…_

* * *

“I have to get going.” Harry said it with a sigh and Peter felt disappointment settle deep in his bones. 

Harry had spent the better part of the week at Peter’s apartment, slept in his bed, stole his hoodies, and cooked his food. They had shared a shower, shared a pillow, and the idea of having to back to doing all of those things alone was almost too much to bear. Peter didn’t _want_ Harry to go. 

He had been thinking it all week. It was selfish and ridiculous but _he didn’t want Harry to go_. 

But why would Harry stay? He had a big, luxurious apartment with a wide view of the entire city and Peter had his second floor one bedroom apartment that sometimes didn’t even have pipes that worked right. Harry didn’t fit there - he was too _perfect_ for Peter’s run down apartment in the bad part of the city. He wore two hundred dollar jeans that had holes in the knees for the _aesthetic_ and not because he had worn them so much that the fabric had just ripped. He had a Coach wallet, paid at the least three hundred dollars whenever he had to get his hair done, had a car that cost more than Peter’s entire college tuition, and was the CEO of Peter’s dream company. That wasn’t to say that Peter was _suffering_ … it was just that New York was expensive and Peter liked to be close enough to help anyone if it was needed. 

Plus, where he was located was close to school _and_ May. 

Still, Peter didn’t want Harry to leave. 

The thought of living in his small one bedroom apartment by himself was pathetic after a week of getting used to Harry’s presence. Peter found he slept better with Harry beside him, ate better when he had someone to eat with, and generally was _happier_ when Harry was there. 

But, Harry had run out of clothes and they were nearing the beginning of the work week and he _had to go home_. 

He walked around to the side of the bed Peter was on - where Harry had kicked off his shoes the night before and then climbed over Peter to distract him from the paper he was trying to work on (spoiler alert: it had worked) - and when he bent to grab them Peter couldn’t help but grab _him_ around the waist and yank him back down on the bed. Harry went down with a puff of shocked air and, if Peter were anyone else, he would have received an elbow to the forehead. Thankfully, Peter was much better at dodging things than the average human and, instead, Harry’s elbow hit the fabric of the pillow and then the plush of the mattress as Peter twisted his hips so that he was on top and pinning Harry down. 

Whatever effort he had put into making his hair look perfectly in place Peter had effectively ruined and he, thankfully, hadn’t yet finished tying the silk knot of his tie or, well, Peter would have felt much more guilty about ruining it. As it was, Harry still had a good - Peter glanced at the clock on his dresser and smirked - fifteen minutes before he had to leave or risk being _very_ late and they could do _a lot_ in fifteen minutes. “Unfair, Parker.” Harry tried to push himself up but, unfortunately for him, Peter was _much_ stronger and much more determined to keep him down and it didn’t do much other than make him strain. “Peter,” He groaned, revealing the long column of his neck. “I have to _go_ -.” He cut himself off with a gasp when Peter’s teeth grazed that _one_ spot on his neck that he liked more than he wanted to admit and teased over it gently. 

“You still have fifteen minutes.” Peter muttered against his skin and smirked at the rapid beat of his heart that he _knew_ Harry was trying to keep under control. 

“I wanted to get a coffee, Pete.” 

“I have coffee.” 

“You have _shit_ coffee.” 

“You just have expensive tastes.” 

“Your coffee is _instant_ \- who even does that?” 

“Stay.” 

“I’ve missed way too many meetings, Pete, I _can’t_.” 

“No really, Har.” Peter pulled back, surprised by even himself and blinked down at the auburn haired boy below him. “ _Stay_.” 

Harry’s brow crinkled, blue eyes confused and didn’t _he_ look a certain way. Peter wished he could dive back in and keep him there forever, but he found he needed an answer to his question more than he needed another kiss. “What do you mean?” 

“You know,” Peter shrugged his eyebrows and felt his cheeks flush. “Stay here. With me. Forever.” 

“Like… move in with you?” 

“Yes!” 

“ _Here_?” 

“Yes?” 

Harry laughed and Peter felt something like disappointment swirl deep in his gut. _Oh_ . It must have shown on his face because Harry, quickly, rebuffed himself. “No, no, _no_ . That’s not a… _yes_ I will move in with you, Peter, but I won’t move in with you _here_.” 

Peter blinked. “W… why?” 

“Peter, this apartment sucks.” 

Offended on behalf of his apartment Peter gasped dramatically. “It does _not_.” 

“You don’t even have running water half the time.” 

True. 

“You have a family of possums that live on your fire escape.” 

Also true, Peter loved those possums though - they were a very nice possum family that didn’t bother anyone. 

“And _you_ told me that your landlord is also a drug dealer.” 

He _had_ told him that. 

“Yeah but it’s all I can afford.” Peter argued lamely. 

“It’s not all _I_ can afford.” 

“You’re not paying the rent yourself. _I_ asked you to move in!” 

“How are you so smart but so dumb?” Harry looked at him in amazement and Peter was almost insulted if it also wasn’t _true_ . “If we split rent _two_ ways we can get a bigger, _nicer_ , and less sketchy apartment with guaranteed running water.” 

It hit Peter, then, that Harry had actually _agreed_ and he smiled wide enough it made his mouth hurt. “Wait,” he pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Harry’s lips - ignoring the grunt from the other man when their noses clashed together. “You’re gonna move in with me?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, Parker.” 


End file.
